queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
People On Streets
People On Streets '(Gente En Las Calles) es el quinto tema del disco ''Electric Fire. Créditos * Escrita por: '''Roger Taylor * Producida por: Roger Taylor y Joshua J. Macrae * Músicos: * Roger Taylor: voz * Jonathan Perkins: teclados * Jason Falloon: guitarras * Arty: voz Letra '' I said a hey Michael Jackson and the politician You wanna get out on the street and see what you can I said a hey Mr. President and senators too I said a Mr. Prime Minister it's good for you I said all the Queen's women and all the Queen's men Better get it together 'cos its real broken I said a whatta you need is a lesson in reality Because the way it stands you're a real liability Get out and meet people on streets Get out and meet people on streets You know and I know we're brothers in time You know that truth is the right of mankind I said a hey all you music stars and DJ's too You'd better get real quick or it's up for you And you quiz show hosts who think you're so fine You talk to people like they're stupid and a waste of your time And all you movie stars who think you're so cool Maybe you're time is up and it's time for the truth There's a lot of lessons needed in humility Because the way it stands you're a real liability Get out and meet people on streets Get out and meet people on streets You know and I know we're brothers in time You know that justice is for all mankind I said a hey Madonna and Roseanne Barr Well you think that you're big, you're too big by far If you think that you're important in the scheme of things You'd better get real quick 'cos reality stinks I said a hey Ayatollah you're a real big cheese However much you talk it's just words in the breeze If you're one of the people can't you prove it's true Get out on the street and let reality come to you Get out and meet people on streets Get out and meet people on streets You know and I know we're brothers in time You know that justice is for all mankind Get out and meet (you know and I know) people on streets (we're brothers in time) Get out and meet (you know that justice) people on streets (is for all mankind) Get out and meet (you know and I know) people on streets Get out and meet (you know that justice) people on streets (is for all mankind) Get out and meet (you know and I know) people on streets Get out and meet (you know that justice) people on streets (is for all mankind) You know and I know people on streets Get on meet people on streets'' Vídeos Categoría:Composiciones de Roger Taylor Categoría:Canciones de Roger Taylor Categoría:Canciones solistas Categoría:Canciones de los 90 Categoría:Electric Fire